The present invention relates to a necktie-setting clip for quickly setting a necktie around a user""s neck without the need of tying a knot on the necktie.
A necktie is an important part in the suit of man in formal occasions. The necktie is usually a long strip fixed around the user""s neck with a knot tied immediately below a front center of the shirt collar. The tie knot must have symmetrical and balanced shape to present a beautiful appearance.
The tie knot is not easily perfectly formed for most users. An ugly tie knot would largely spoil an entire appearance of the user. The user might feel frustrated when he fails to tie a knot. A solution in early stage to the complicate tie knot is to ask someone else to tie the knot for the user, and the knot is kept on the necktie for use next time. The necktie with a knot tied thereon for a prolonged time tends to become wrinkled and lose its beautiful appearance. There is also a simple type of necktie available in the market. The simple-type necktie includes a fixed knot that is not loosened from the necktie, and a neckband that does not require adjustment in length and could be quickly enclosed around the user""s neck below the shirt collar. This simple-type necktie has a shape different from that of a conventional necktie. It makes the tie knot an easy and quick thing, it does not, however, solve the problem of difficulty in tying the knot on a conventional long strip of necktie.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a necktie-setting clip that serves as a knot on a necktie to save the complicate procedures of forming a tie knot.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a necktie-setting clip that serves as an ornament on a necktie while fixing the necktie in place.
To achieve the above and other objects, the necktie-setting clip of the present invention mainly includes an inverted triangular front shell having a configuration similar to a perfect tie knot. The front shell defines a wide and flat top opening and a narrow and deep bottom opening for a necktie to extend through the top and the bottom openings to locate behind the front shell. A pressing member is pivotally connected to a rear side of the front shell for pressing the necktie against the front shell. The pressing member has an end in the form of a squared pivot shaft being up and down turnably received in a shaft behind the front shell. A push member in the shaft of the front shell is pushed by an elastic member to firmly press against the squared pivot shaft, so that the pressing member could be located in place in parallel with or perpendicular to the front shell. When the pressing member is in parallel with the front shell, it presses the necktie against the front shell.